ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfection Has No Age
Perfection has no age 'is the 38th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben and the gang finds a strange creature in a tar pit created by Blight. The problems starts when Gwen gets a cursed Necklace and start aging rapidly. They have to travel to the darkest part of Ledgerdomain to find her only change to survive: the Realm of Sage. Plot "Cretox? Can you tell us again WHAT THIS IS?" "A combination of both human and alien chemical and toxic waste, dumped in a tar pit and reanimated by Blight. He seems to be busy since he blew up our tower and escaped from the hospital." Kevin is been grabbed by the creature as it holds him in his mouth. Kevin has absorbed the material of the teeth and tries to prevent it from swallowing him or bite him in half. "I didn't even knew he could do this." "There are more things we don't know about him, I'm afraid." Ben is fighting the strange mutant as Cluster, surrounding with bombs. Gwen tries to chain his with her mana but the creature seems to be immune for mana. The nuclear monster stretches his limbs to Ben and Gwen. Ben reacts with creating several living bombs that surrounds the creature similar to the sonic disks of Ultimate Echo Echo. This causes a bit of damage but not enough to knock it unconscious. Ben tries it again but this time the beast has anticipated his move and creates tentacles of tar which grabs the bombs and squirm them till they explode. The tar explodes as well and is spread over a large area. Kevin is losing his patience in the mouth of the beast: "Can't you become Shrink and invades his mind or something?" "If that creature had a mind I could!" The creature grabs Ben but he transforms in Buzzshock. He tries to electrocute the creature but it's too strong for the low voltage. It throws Ben to the tar and he disappears in the tar. "Ben!" Ben suddenly survey in a new Ultimate form: Ultimate Buzzshock. This one is radically changed. Gwen saves Kevin as Ben uses his 10.000 V punch. Back the hotel where they temporally live, Ben jumps on his bed. Suddenly he hears a scream from the room of Gwen and Kevin. He busts into room to find Gwen lying on the floor. Something is horribly wrong. She looks like she's thirty. Around her neck he sees strange necklace. He tries to remove it but it seems to be impossible. As Kevin and Ben look at her, she becomes older and older. Gwen tries to remove it with her mana but also fails. There is only one way to prevent Gwen from dying by the rapid aging, becoming her Anodite form. Minutes later, Cretox and Charmcaster. Charmcaster needs 5 minutes to recognize the necklace as a dark artifact named the Necklace of Mortus. It should have killed her as she didn't transfrom in her Anodite form. Now, she is save but her human self is still aging. The only one that can remove such dark artifact is a mysterious Warlock called Sage. He lives in a strange part of Ledgerdomain which is guarded by a dragon. Only the ones that are worthy can defeat him and seek an audience. She summons a portal to Legderdomain and start their travel. As they proceed, the place only gets darker. They see strange tortoises, they are light green but their shell has the form of a graveyard. "That are the Tombtoises, we are close!" "How does you know this dark master?" Charmcaster looks at them and says: "I have been here before, when I wanted to learn how I could resurrect my father. His domain was safe from the spell. He's the greatest warlock who ever lived. But also the darkest!" "Who seeks an audience with the great master!" A purple dragon appears and looks at them. He stops looking as he see Gwen and her necklace. "I see! To prove that you are worthy, I have to be killed! You," he looks at Kevin, "you are going to prove you four are worthy!" Ben transforms into NRG but Kevin steps forwards: "No, Ben. I shall fight him! So as he requested!" "I wasn't planning on fighting him, I wanted to something to absorb for your battle." Kevin lays his hand on Ben's shoulder and absorbs the metal: "thanks mate!" He attacks the dragon and after a long fight, he successfully decapitated the dragon. The head starts to speak: "See your journey to his end, you are truly worthy to visit the Sage. Only the ones with a noble goal can kill me." As they faces a dark floating castle and a man steps in terrace and greets them: "Hello, what are you doing here? Charmcaster? You again?" "It's not for me but for her!" The old man uses his staff to get closer and looks at Gwen. Again he watches at the Necklace. "The Necklace of Mortus! Stolen by an Anodite from the catacombs of the Adwaita Catacombs. What did you thought? You could wear it as a normal necklace? I senses you human part has died... right now. Well, too bad for you." "I haven't stolen it. Someone gave it to me!" "Prove it. Let your cousin defeat me in a battle! If he wins, I know you aren't lying." "Just read her mind!" Charmcaster looks Kevin in his eyes and says: "The Necklace doesn't allow him to do that." Ben transforms in Rath as the man lands on the ground. "LEMME TELL YA' SOMETHIN', OLD WARLOCK SAGE! RATH DOESN'T KNOW IF HE CAN FIGHT AN OLD MAN LIKE YOU!" "Let me help you." The old man runs to him with a speed much faster than normal for his age. and he shoots with his staff to ground. The ground splits open and reveal a magma pool. He create a ring of fire. He bended the magma like it's nothing. Ben chooses for Graviton and tries to change the gravitation but Sage reverse his attack and starts to drown his powers as Graviton. Ben understands that he can only win with one of his strongest aliens. He transforms in NinjAvian. As NinjAvian He simply stands still. Sage looks at him and smiles. Suddenly he attacks but NinjAvian counters it and throws the old man to the ground. Sage loses his staff. He stands up and retrieves his staff before someone can grab it. "One final test! Charmcaster! I can bring back your father! The only thing you have to do is defeat them!" Charmcaster is in struggle with herself but finally refuses. The Sage smiles and removes the Necklace. He also resurrect her father. "Why didn't you do this when I asked a way to be returned to him!" "You didn't ask me to bring him back, you wanted a way and I connected you with Diagon. Be happy I didn't kill you as reuniting you two." he looks at Gwen, back in human form. "Now, I see. The one who stole the necklace was a black haired girl with Anodite-powers and a grey golem. "Sunny!" Aliens Used *Buzzshock 185px-443px-Megawhatt.jpg|'Buzzshock Cluster.jpg|'Cluster' Graviton (Alien Alliance).png|'Graviton' NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Satyr using his powers.png|'NRG' Ultimate Buzzshock (Blue Fox).png|'Ultimate Buzzshock' *Cluster *Graviton *NinjAvian *NRG *Ultimate Buzzshock(First Appearance) Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Charmcaster (First Re-appearance) *Kevin *Spellbinder (First Re-appearance / Resurrected) Villains *Ledgerdomain Dragon (First Appearance / Neutral) Guardian of Legderdomain.png|'Ledgerdomain dragon' Sage.png|'Sage' Taar.png|'Taar' *Sage (First Appearance / Neutral) *Taar (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance